Lost puppy
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: Aerith trata de ayudar a Zack, ya que su relacion con Cloud no es muy buena desde que esta con Sora.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la Autora:** No poseo los personajes de Final Fantasy VII & Kingdom Hearts, eso es propiedad de Square Enix.

El fanfic si es producto de mi imaginacion. n.n

* * *

"Aerith, no creo que sea buena idea…" Decía mirando de un lado a otro.

"Zack, no seas un gallina, solo serán un par de horas, se supone que son amigos, ¿no?" Decía la chica de cabello castaño.

El moreno suspiro y miro al suelo.

Subieron a la terraza del restaurante y se sentaron en una de las mesas para cuatro personas.

"Por que me quieres ver sufrir de esta manera?" Apoyo sus codos en la mesa y apoyo su mentón en una mano.

"Zack…" Puso una mano en su hombro. "…Yo se que es tu ex, pero se que no lo quieres perder como amigo…"

El moreno abría la boca para decir algo pero la castaña prosiguió.

"…Y se que Cloud opina lo mismo"

"Pero, también vendrá Zorra"

"Zack, eres muy maduro como para llamarlo por su nombre; 'Sora' "Corrigió al ultimo, tratando de no reír.

Zack suspiro, estaba muy nervioso.

Aerith aun tenía su mano en su hombro, dándole ánimos.

La Cetra giro su cabeza entorno a la entrada y vio que unos pequeños rayos amarillos iban saliendo de ahí, el cabello pincho de Cloud.

Le tomo un poco de tiempo en ver el cabello de Sora asomándose por la entrada pues la diferencia de estaturas era muy notoria entre Sora y Cloud, ciertamente Aerith encontraba  
divertido pensar en quien era el uke en la relación.

La castaña giro su cabeza en dirección a Zack.

"Zack, cariño… ya llegaron…"

El moreno no puedo evitar un suspiro.

"Bien por ellos"

"Zack…" Pedía su amiga en tono de suplica.

Zack rodo los ojos y suspiro con desgana, giro su cabeza entorno a sus invitados, el primero que vio fue a Cloud, que vestía su ropa de infantería, tenia la mirada un poco baja, pero

Zack noto que estaba sonrojado un poco, no podía reparar, pero su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido y una necesidad de: 'Ve, abrázalo fuerte, bésalo y nunca lo dejes ir' se apoderaba de el.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de que sus imágenes en su cabeza desaparecieran, tanto tiempo sin verlo lo estaba afectando.

La última persona que quería ver: 'Zorra' (Sora), estaba ahí.

Con su cabello castaño y pincho, su ropa negra y sus keyblades en su espalda, tomando de la mano de Cloud.

'Te mataría, con mi espada mortal, Zorra' pensó Zack malicioso.

La pareja llego a la mesa, Aerith se levanto a saludarlos con un beso en la mejilla y una cálida sonrisa.

En parte de Zack, solo se limito a asentir.

Se sentaron juntos y enfrente de Zack y Aerith.

"Creí… creíamos que no vendrían" Comenzaba una conversación Aerith mirando de reojo a Zack.

Cloud se encogió de hombros.

"Tuvimos algunos, inconvenientes…" Se excuso el rubio.

"Si, mi Cloudy no se sentía muy bien" Explicó Sora tomando la mano del rubio y apretándola suavemente.

Zack tenía las manos debajo de la mesa, apretó sus manos en puños y suspiro profundo.

La Cetra miro de reojo el regazo de Zack, donde tenia sus manos, poso una mano en las de Zack, pero este estaba concentrado en otras cosas que cuando sintió el roce de las manos de Aerith en las suyas dio un ligero brinco.

Se giro a mirar a Aerith a la cara, a lo que esta alzaba la ceja un poco y retiraba la mano.

"¿Estas bien?" Susurro.

"Uhm…" Asintió levemente,

Sentía la tención que se había provocado, y peor: las miradas de Cloud y Sora puestas en el.

"Y… Cloud, ¿Aun sigues siendo un hombre de infantería?" Pregunto Aerith restándole importancia a lo que acababa de pasar minutos atrás.

Zack alzo la mirada para ver a Cloud, a lo que este se puso nervioso.

Cloud se encogió de hombros.

"Si, aun soy un hombre de infantería..." Murmuro.

"Oh…" murmuro Aerith en sorpresa.

"Cloud…" Le dirigió la palabra Zack. "Abraza tus sueños, si quieres ser un héroe debes tener sueños"

Cloud asintió levemente.

Aerith dio un pequeño aplauso, por lo testarudo que era Zack no creía que hubiera tanto progreso por parte de este.

"Ordenamos la comida" Sugirió la castaña.

Sora y Cloud asintieron mirando los menús.

El rubio aprovecho para mirar de reojo a Zack a lo que este le dedicaba una sonrisa, Cloud no pudo repararlo pero se sonrojo al ver su sonrisa.

* * *

Que opinan? D: esta muy malo? D;  
Tal vez luego haga un segundo capitulo explicando como Zack y Cloud rompieron. D;  
Pero necesito sus comentarios. D:!  
Por favor? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Se sento en una de las primeras bancas que habia en la iglesia de Aerith mientras observaba como su amiga cuidaba de las flores, apoyo su cabeza en sus manos y suspiro.

Aerith se levanto y sacudio la poca tierra que le habia caido a su vestido rosa, puso sus manos en sus caderas y miro al SOLDADO. "Ya se que cuidar flores no es tan interesante como matar monstrous, pero…" Comenzaba a hablar.

Zack miro a la Cetra algo confundido. "No es por las flores, Aerith… es solo que no me siento bien" Se explico mientras se levantaba y se dirigia con su amiga.

"Zack, confia en mi todo saldra bie… Por el amor de Dios, no pises las malditas flores, Zachary Fair!" Exclamo.

Zack se sobresalto al oirla regañarlo que retrocedio varios pasos, mirando a la castaña algo asustado.

Esta puso una mano en su pecho y respiro profundo. "Lo siento Zack, pero ya sabes como me pongo cuando alguien las pisa…" Le sonrio algo avergonzada.

El masculino paso una mano atras de su cabeza aun algo nervioso. "Lo siento, Aerith"

La aludida sonrio y asintio, se agacho sobre el pequeño jardin de flores, tomo una y se la entrego a Zack.

Este la tomo y le sonrio a la castaña, miro la flor, mientras su mente empezaba a vagar, como en el dia que Cloud habia conocido a Sora, su amigo Roxas (que se parecia un poco a Cloud) se lo habia presentado.

Cloud no creia que era muy buena idea.

"Yo creo que deberias ir a divertirte, Cloud" Animo Zack. "No estamos casados, al menos no por lo pronto" Se rio y beso al rubio en la mejilla.

En cierta manera, Zack y Cloud aun no eran una pareja oficialmente, pero el hecho que Cloud conociera a Sora no era precisamente para una relacion amorosa, luego de que el rubio conociera a Sora, este se podria decir que habia avandonado a su cachorro (Zack).

Ya no era como antes, y justo el dia que Zack queria hablar con Cloud acerca de eso, encontro al rubio besandose con el menor, en frente de la fuente de Midgar.

"No sera para el grupo de fans de Genesis, pero servira de algo…" Dijo una voz, seguido de un flash de camara.

Zack se giro, al ver como una chica espiando a la pareja asi como el lo estaba haciendo.

El moreno agito su cabeza de un lado a otro y miro a la Cetra, odiaba esos recuerdos. "Cuidado, con que Kairi no te robe a Tifa…" Murmuro.

* * *

Aerith debera tener cuidado. o:! xD  
Aun no estoy muy segura si dejar que Cloud continue con Sora o que Zack intente hacer algo. :D  
Pobresito. u.u;  
Reviews? :3

No olviden leer mis otros fics. xP


End file.
